A Broken Princess
by Kitaliah
Summary: I'm broken, when I'm lonesome. I don't feel right, when you've gone away LinkZelda. OneShot.


**_A/N: Well here we are yet again. This is just something i randomly wrote at 1AM so i'm not entirely sure how it is, but i'd appreciate any reviews you'd like to post for me. Constructive critism welcome.  
Thanks._**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, nor do i own the song "Broken" By Seether and Amy Lee of Evanescence.

**A Broken Princess.**  
_By AlariaZanshin. _

She sat by the window, pale moonlight illuminating her solemn face. She had perfectly carved features and eyes that shone like gems. Her soft golden hair glowed dimly in the unlit room, but the melancholy expression was to be seen as she gazed at the gleaming stars above, waiting for her hero. She had never told him how she felt, the way his smile gave her butterflies, how one glance of his eyes could make her flush within an instant.She never told him how she slept with his portrait place beneath her pillow, and his fairy ocarina on the bedside, within reach. Every night before sleeping she sunk into this depression, fearing for his life, living his very own pain.

_I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph;  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

He had left months before, promising he would return, no matter the cost.  
All the remaining soldiers and knights had returned from the battle three weeks previous, but still there was no sight of her love. She grew restless, unable to sleep she'd sit by the window gazing at the stars. The same stars he saw every night. She chased away every suitor, screamed at her father with every man he suggested, until one day they all ceased to try. Tears streaming down her face as she sung herself to sleep.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore..._

A spring morning shone brightly onto her perfectly carved features and she awoke with a start to a resounding knock at the door that commanded her attention. She pulled on a robe and ran to answer, pulling the wide wooden door sharply inwards to see her attendants anxious expression, Impa looked worried. Within her hands was something made of soft green fabric, she held it out and Zelda reached a shaking hand towards her guardian to collect the item. It was his hat, the soft green fabric had been worn in several places and had several tears that still needed patching. Having the hat there meant one thing. Her soft husky voice spoke out. "Where is he?".

Impa merely beckoned her to get changed and follow. Hastily following her guardian's instructions, the hat never leaving her hands. She followed Impa quickly down the halls to the guest quarters. "Zelda, i must warn you, he isn't well. He requested to see you." The princess looked up sharply, eyes alert and made her way into the room where he was being treated. She stepped in making as little noise as possible, the medics noticing her appearance, bowed respectfully and left the room. She stepped forward, slowly to reach his bed where her half concious hero lay still wearing only a blanket. His eyes opened and he tried to reach a calloused hand out to touch her porcelain cheek. She choked back her tears at the sight of him, bloody wounds seeped through bandages and his custom tunic and leggings were in a haggard pile at the end of the bed. Stepping forward to take his hand, she made a silent promise that everything would be okay.

His eyes searched hers for what seemed like an eternity, she took his hand and cried. The tears falling silently down her face landing with soft splatters onto his naked upper torso. "Shhh! Princess, don't cry" He shakily reached up and brushed her tears aside. "Do not fret my princess, for i will not for much longer have to endure this pain". She nodded slowly and swallowed with a small gulp.

"Link, the battle is forfeit. We defeated them, we can save you" Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and her eyes searching his deeply. "Nah princess, it is my time."

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn,  
and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..._

He motioned her closer and she allowed herself to be drawn to him. He held her tightly, his arms wrapped around his princess and she let her tears fall in currents down her cheeks to fall onto his chest. He was growing weaker. "Zelda, my strength is waning. I just wanted you to realise that I love you." His breaths were drawing shallow and she bent down and brushed her lips gently against his "As do i, my hero. Link, every shard of my heart belongs to you."

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

He smiled, whispering softly, "Goodbye Zelda".  
Thus the legendary Hero of time drew his last breath and the Princess of Destiny accepted her fate. She wept silently, still holding the now limp form of her love who's life was stolen from her. A ghost of a smile remained on his face, his secrets revealed to the one he adored.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore..._

A year later, the princess could no longer bear the pain of being without him. She took a vial of poison and made her way to his tomb wearing a black lace gown and veil. She had left a note for her guardian and slipped away into the darkness of the castle caverns that lead to the royal resting place. She found his tomb and lay heavily against it. Placing the vial to her lips, she sighed lightly and swallowed the contents quickly.

The poison was fast effective. The darkness was drawing her in and she welcomed it willingly. She saw the light at the end of the tunnel and there waiting for her at the end was Link. He smiled at her warmly and took her hand.

"I was waiting for you my princess" His eyes hadn't changed, his body was still as firm as ever and she smiled easily. "How did you know i was coming?". The old smile gleamed as he released a boyish laugh.

"I know because you love me, just as i love you"

The princess felt the last of her life ebbing away, saw the last sunrise through patterned glass windows and felt Link's touch of her cheek in the other realm.

She was home.


End file.
